Metal-working fluids and metal-forming fluids are used extensively throughout the machine manufacturing or machining industry for their cooling, lubrication, and corrosion resistant properties during operations such as metal cutting, grinding, boring, drilling, turning, forming, ironing, coining, stamping, and drawing. Such fluids are typically made of complex mixtures of oils, detergents, surfactants, biocides, lubricants, anti-corrosion agents, and other potentially harmful ingredients. For example, commercial fluids may incorporate additives such as boric acid, alkali borates, and borate esters in combination with alkanolamines for maintaining alkaline pH values, and for neutralizing acidic functional components in metal-working fluids and metal-forming fluids.
While the fluids are essential for metal forming and machining, they are currently being examined with increased scrutiny because of hazards associated with worker exposure, including but not limited to skin rashes, possible increased cancer rates, respiratory problems and other issues. The fluids may pose substantial environmental problems associated with their disposal. There is now universal agreement on the need for safer more environmentally friendly functional fluids.